Broken Connection
by jiapryor
Summary: AU; Jaden Yuki's no stranger to danger. He's never been a fan of dueling either. The ability to see duel spirits has brought him far in life. What happens when the connection is broken and Jaden needs his spirits' aid to help him in saving his friends?


**So, this is my first attempt at writing a Yugioh GX story :) **  
**I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT AND JADEN'S MOTHER AND FATHER!**

**This is an AU, so Jaden will be totally different than what he normally is. I'll try to make everybody else stay the same. **  
**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter One: The Cliche Advancement**_

I abruptly shot up from my large bed. The sheets were tangled around my feet at the bottom of the bed. My eyes nervously scanned the spacious room, searching for anything out of the ordinary.

'_You're being paranoid,'_ I rationally thought to myself.

I willed my body to relax, but, instead, my tense frame fell heavily against the firm mattress. My eyes fluttered closed, and instead of seeing black, I saw a bright gold color flash threateningly before dissipating into a stormy grey.

I felt beads of sweat gather on the nape of my neck. My hand went to grab the edge of my night stand, but it resulted in knocking my alarm clock off. A loud and shrill buzzard broke the silence of the early morning. I groaned and lethargically swung my legs over the edge of my bed. I dropped to my knees with a dull thud and stayed there momentarily. My body suddenly went rigid.

My door swung open, and, in its frame, stood my mother clad in her night gown and bare feet.

"Jaden…?" She started.

Her gaze fell on me, but my eyes weren't able to avoid it. I wanted to respond back and tell her that something wasn't right, but it was as if this invisible force was controlling me. I felt my chest constrict before the hold on me extinguished. I dropped onto my hands, breathing heavily.

"Jaden," my mother exclaimed before rushing to my side. "Sweetie, what… what happened?" Her delicate hands wrapped themselves around my quivering torso. She began to attempt to pull me up.

"Mom," I sighed, "don't. Just… just let my lay here a second, okay?" I remained in the same position as I caught my breath. My stomach churned unpleasantly, and I felt oddly warm. My mother's hand cupped my cheek before she lifted me up under my underarms. My bare back made contact with my sheets, and through my eyelids, I could tell that she had turned the lamp on.

I momentarily opened my eyes a bit to reveal my mother as she scurried into my bathroom. I knew she was rummaging in the first aid kit—most likely for a thermometer. She came back out, her face plastered with worry.

"Open up," she told me sternly. My mouth barely opened, and she stuck the thermometer in. my mother's deep breaths and my shallow breathing filled the scope of my room until the procession of beeps emitted from the miniscule machine. "102.3 degrees," my mother murmured. She left my room only to return mere moments later with some form of aspirin in her hand. "Here," she said, extending her hand, "take these, Jay, and hopefully, you'll feel better. We don't want you to miss your big day, do we?"

My fingers numbly took the pills from her and placed them on my tongue. I took the glass of water—that hadn't been there a few seconds ago—from her as well and drank deeply. "You know I hate rhetorical questions, Mom," I retorted as my eyes began to shut themselves.

"Yeah, well…" She gave a light chuckle in response. I felt my bangs being pushed from my forehead. "Feel better, Jaden," my mother whispered before I was absorbed by sleep.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

When I felt myself being shaken, I reluctantly opened my eyes. My mother had shed her pajamas and was now dressed for work.

"Come on, Jaden; it's time to get up. I have to get you dropped off at your exams, remember?"

I groaned but began to will my body to remove itself from the confinements of my bed. "Mom, you act like I'm not going to get in. We paid for me to get in. There's really no point for me to even take the entrance dueling exam." I had gotten myself into the bathroom where my mom had started the shower for me. "By the way, thanks."

"Huh?" She looked at me, shirtless with a towel around my waist. She understood now. "Oh, no problem, honey. Now hurry up and get done." With that, she closed the door and left me to my privacy.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

I stumbled down the stairs, clad black straight-leg jeans, a white wife beater, and white tennis shoes. I didn't have anything with me because Duel Academy was a boarding school for those learning to become—or better—themselves in dueling. Me? I had no interest in the school. My parents, specifically my mother, felt that it was necessary for me to attend the school regardless of the fact that dueling had never been able to hold my attention.

My parents had a dilemma with my anti-social nature.

Sitting at the table, looking cliché as ever, was my father with the newspaper propped up, a glass saucer with two slices of toast diagonally placed atop each other, a knife resting mid slice in the stuck of butter, and mug of coffee next time. He had a cloth handkerchief tucked into the collar of his suit, shieling the suit from whatever accidental crumbs that would find themselves outside my father's mouth. He was a CEO at some well-known duel monsters company. Since this game was so popular with seemingly everyone in the world—excluding me—the company grossed a lot of money which means that the paychecks were plentiful.

I wasn't quite sure what my mother did for a living, but I knew that she brought in a lump sum of money. It was enough to sustain her addicting shopping habits.

"Well, Jaden, are you ready?" my father inquired as he gazed at me over the newspaper. Before I could answer, he continued talking. "Your mother and I are going to miss you. An entire year… good golly. Don't forget to call us. We'll be waiting."

I laughed drily. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be, dad. And don't worry; I won't forget to call you. I think that'll be the most interesting thing that'll happen to me—a conversation with my parents."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

"Are you sure you're not hungry… at all?" my mother asked me for the umpteenth time. I was stationed in the passenger seat, staring widely at my mother's hands as she clenched the steering wheel rather fiercely.

I sighed frustratingly. "Mom, I've said no, and 'no' will continue to be my answer. Okay?"

"You're not feeling feverish anymore, are you, Jaden? I've got some medicine in purse." The worrisome questions soon transitioned into pleas to get me to not go to Duel Academy. "Jaden, I hope you know that my father and I aren't forcing you to go to this school." Her eyes glanced at the street signs surrounding us; we were getting close which meant her desperation grew. "Jaden, if you want, we can just go back home and plan a vacation out for just the three of us. Wouldn't you like that?"

"Mom, I'm attending Duel Academy. You and dad were so gung-ho about me going anyway," I replied before I unbuckled my seat belt and unlocked my door. "I'll try to get more friends," I said to her. I glanced up at her; she had tears welled up in her eyes. "Don't cry, mom."

"Jaden… your father and I love you much more than you could ever imagine." I walked over to her window and gave her an awkward hug.

"I love you, mom. Tell dad I love him too." I began walking towards the doors of the academy. Students were swarming all around, duel disks adorned on their arms. I overheard conversations of people animatedly talking about duel cards.

"Will do, honey. Take care of yourself!" she called as the car was leaving the temporary campus. Soon, the car vanished from my sight.

I pushed open the doors to the academy and was instantly bombarded with proctors. "Your name please?"

"Jaden Yuki," I answered with no hesitation. I saw the woman flip through several sheets of paper before uncapping the highlighter that was placed behind her and highlighting my name.

"Right this way, Mr. Yuki," she said, leading me to an arena where a male duel proctor was waiting.

"Thanks," I responded, gracious that I didn't have to locate the arena by myself. I glanced around me and saw that my deck along with a duel disk—trimmed in a royal blue—was stationed at the side of the dueling field. I quickly strode over to my belongings and attached them unto my arm. It felt awkward on my arm.

"Are you ready, Mr. Yuki?" the man asked.

"Call me Jaden," I snorted. "I'm not my father."

"Well then, Jaden, let's duel!"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," I murmured, thinking back to the short conversation with my father. I deployed my duel disk and drew my first card.

* * *

**Okay! That was chapter one of my first Yugioh GX story :) I'm really excited for this. There will be SLIGHT Alexis/Jaden, but the story will not revolve around them.**

Reviews would be absolutely wonderful... please? I'd love it if you guys would.

Thanks loads for reading!


End file.
